Insomnia
by lulu-illussions
Summary: Glass Joe was beaten in the ring and he can t sleep now. Kind of sequel for my story KO(but it makes sense on its own).


Disclaimer: In story are used characters from game Punch Out! of course I don´t own them. They belong to rightfull owners, except of night guard, who belongs to me.

POV: Glass Joe

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. Or at dawn. Hard to say. However, it was dark and I had a headache. Shit. Disco Kid didn´t have to take it so seriously. It was just a friendly match and he gives me KO. Thank you very much.

Hm ... Now when I think about it, I really had bad headache. I carefully sat on the bed. On my bed, so at least something. On the opposite side of room, Von Kaiser was snoring. To have him as a roommate isn´t best news. He's weird and scares me a little. Each evening, he combs his mustache, while staring at me to see whether I´m staring. Seriously.

Anyway, I need an aspirin. Or something. Off course I´m not going to ask Von Kaiser, so I'll have to go to the infirmary. That´s an advantage of living above boxing club. You also live above the first aid´s store.

So I got up to go there. Silently, I sneaked out of the room (just why I have to live with such a freak?) and down creaky stairs. And one more stairs. Those "better" members can live on the first floor. Mac says that I have to see the bright side- movement is healthy, but it´s mostly rather annoying.

The two floors below, is club with ring, but also a dressing room, a gym, few offices, a dispensary and brooms store. Brooms store doesn´t interest me now. No offense.

Ring looks pretty grim in the middle of the night. As a scene in a cheap horror movie. "Don´t move, or I´ll shoot you!" came to me from behind my back. "Slowly turn around and do not make any sudden movements, right?"

With speed, which would probably not start a motion detector, I turned. While doing so, I remained standing on the spot, so I actually just turned in the waist. Well, and of course, I didn´t make any sudden movements. Damn it!

I found myself face to face hefty guy with a shotgun. Or a rifle? Shit, even if it was a machine gun, he just had it aimed at me!

"What do you think you´re doing here?" He snapped at me. "I haven´t seen anything," I assured him quickly. "Eh?" "Really, nothing. What if I just went away and we'll pretend nothing happened?" I suggested to him. "Of course, if anything, I´ve never seen you," I added hastily. The guy looked at me strangely, and then lowered the gun a bit.

"First of all, I´m doing a night guard here, and secondly, I asked you something." Again, he pointed gun at me. "What are you doing here?" I relieved a little, but only a little, because he was still aiming at on me. "I live here. Well, not literary here, in the ring, but up. On the higher floors, there are apartments for rent."

It didn´t seem that I persuaded him. "Seriously. I even work here. More or less. As a boxer, you know." "Oh." Again, he lowered rifle a bit. Uff.

My back was beginning to hurt, so I turned to him completely. "And is it normal for boxers to walk around at about two in the morning?" wondered security guard. "Hm. I went to the infirmary for aspirin. You know..." I said with the most convincing tone. He completely lowered the rifle and leaned on it. There was a moment of silence. "Then keep going for that aspirin," snarled guard and motioned to me that I can go.

Slowly and without sudden movements, I sneaked away. Damn. This wanders here at night? From tomorrow, the room locked. I risked a quick glance over my shoulder. Night guard stood where before and stared intently at me. Or I´ll move. Rent of studio apartment can´t be so expensive. Or I´ll stay in the tent. Terrible.

Finally, I happily managed to arrive where I wanted. I even found a whole box of aspirin. Hooray! Then it occurred to me that I have to return the way where Rambo waits. Damn. I´d rather climb through window. Hmm ... and could I? But if he catches me climbing the eaves, he´d shoot me straight on spot. In my mind, I whined.

Oddly enough, on the way back I didn´t met a security guard. Miracles happen. But good for me. Safe and sound (with a concussion) I got back to the room and I immediately started looking around, what to use tblock the door. Punch Out! saves on us. In room, we only have beds and wardrobe, and I´m definitely not going to pull something of that to the door.

I have to hope to live to see the morning, and then I'm going to buy a lock on the door. I remembered the shotgun. Or simply a barrier.

Finally, I just swallowed two pills, washed them down with water from the bathroom and went to bed. Von Kaiser was happily snoring all the time. He doesn´t mind an armed guard or anything. Only crumbs in moustache, he´s sensitive about that. Really weird guy. Well, at least he cleans up after himself and doesn´t steal my candy from the shelves, so as roommate not bad. It´s pretty hard to fall asleep while he´s snoring, but better than the wire into the eye. A bit.


End file.
